Fairly Future Special
by KwazyKandyPie
Summary: Timmy is finally happy with Tootie, and his two kids. But there's something else in the way, an unexpected lover willing to do anything to gain Timmy, perhaps kill him. And a secret of his two children, will it be revealed? R&R, please.[FINSISHED]
1. Happy Fairyversary!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents and/or the characters from the show, I'm just a girl who loves writing stories and stuff, Fairly Odd Parents and the characters from the show belongs to Butch Hartman.)

_(Author's note- I hope you like this! This was my first fan fiction story of Fairly Odd Parents. The first chapter might drag on, but it will get better! **Please review!!**By the way, the word _frumkey_ is a word that I invented for the story, and is also Tommy's catchphrase. _Frumkey_ means that "awesome", and "Fine". ANYWAY! On with the story.)_

**Fairly Future Special**

**Happy Fairy-versary! **

"Happy Fairy-versary!" All the faeries shouted as the balloons and confetti rose up in the air.

Tommy Turner stared at the scattered decorations located secretly in his bedroom.

"Having a good time, Tommy boy?" Wanda asked and poofed next to one of her godchildren.

"Yeah, Wanda, really frumkey," Tommy whispered dryly.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm completely frumkey."

"Then why are you whispering, Tommy boy?"

"'Cause I laughed too loud when I saw Cosmo dancing,"

Tommy and Wanda watched Cosmo dance the Macarena in a Latin flamingo dress. They also saw Tammy crossing her arms in disappointment and shaking her head. She fixed her pink plaid skirt and cleared her throat.  
"Cosmo, you look like an idiot that dress," Tammy commented to her fairy godparent. _Then again, he _is _an idiot. _Tammy thought.

Cosmo stopped dancing and looked at her.

"I'm not stupid, I'm expressing my rights to dance in a girl dress! It's perfectly normal!" Tammy stared at him confused and disturbed "Quit staring at me!" Cosmo cried.

Suddenly, a loud KA-BOOM shook the little Turners' bedroom. Everyone paused and looked at the 7-feet tall wand being held by Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Time to open your presents, puny humans!" Jorgen growled like a Siberian tiger.

He looked to the side of the room with big boxes and poofed them in front of the Turner twins. Cosmo and Wanda floated over to Tommy and Tammy to watch them open their presents.

Tammy opened them delicately as if there was porcelain glass in side, and Tommy just tore through it furiously. Before they were about to reveal their first few items, Jorgen stomped his wand on the floor.

"Due to last year's unfortunate clown-themed gifts, we changed the theme this year to espionage," Jorgen boomed.

"Sponge? Oh no! I go them spy junk!" Cosmo said shakily.

"Espionage, Cosmo, not SPONGE," Tammy corrected, like she did every ten minutes or so.

"Spy stuff? Cool!" Tommy squeaked.

The kids began opening the presents in complete joy, and Tommy mainly for the exploding objects. The first child to open a present was Tammy. Expecting it to be X-ray vision, she was disappointed to pull out the object.

"Bazooka?" She frowned at Jorgen.

"It wasn't MY gift," Jorgen replied slightly offended.

"Gimmie!" Tommy screeched and snatched Tammy's bazooka. He pulled the trigger, and out came water.

"Water?" Tommy cried.

"It was MY gift," The April Fool said, holding his mouth so he didn't crack up.

Tommy opened the next gift wrapped in candy cane gift-wrap. He pulled the poppy-colored bow to reveal a Christmas tree car freshener. Tommy raised his eyebrows and looked at Santa.

"Err, thanks," He lied.

"Pull the string," Santa ordered.

Tommy gently pulled the string, and the tree shaped freshener turned into a palm-sized screen that showed a map.

"It's a GPS map that t racks anybody, really only humans, on Earth," Santa said.

"Woah, totally frumkey!" Tommy shouted.

"Just say the name of the person, and you'll se a red dot. The red dot symbolizes the person."

Tommy smiled and whispered, "Leah Rhymes".

Leah was one of the most popular girls in Dimmsdale Elementary. With her long and luscious blonde curls and sky colored eyes, she was a real beaut'. Tommy kept his eyes on the red dot moving around the Dimmsdale mall.

Tammy rolled her eyes to Tommy's shallow likings of Leah Rhymes. Tammy and Leah use to be best friends until Leah learned about designer fashions and cheerleading. Tammy couldn't help but hate her. 99.9% of the male 5th graders at her school loved her.

_How come no one likes me?_ Tammy thought. _I'm not exactly a Leah Rhymes, but I'm pretty good looking. _

"Alert to Tammy, open the next present!" Tommy ordered and snapped his fingers.

"Huh, oh, sorry," Tammy apologized and smiled.

She took the present, which was from Cosmo and Wanda. The box was half pink and half green. She took the lid off the box and was intrigued by the items. There were two pairs of pink and green gloves that had suction cups attached to the palm side so you could climb up walls.

"Oh wow, thank you, Wanda, Cosmo!" Tammy thanked.

Suddenly, the room shook again. Jorgen had a diamond shiny muffin in his hands.

"This, you puny humans, is a Fairy-versary muffin," Jorgen said. "USE IT WISELY!"

"What's so special about it?" Tammy asked.

"You can receive one rule-free wish per person, except for a better tasting muffin," Jorgen explained.

"Gimmie!" Tommy cried and grabbed the muffin.

"Tommy," Tammy scolded "No, I'll make the first wish." _Knowing him, he'd wish for an endless supply of chocolate, or cheese,_ Tammy thought.

"Okay, Queen of All-that-is-fun-I-must-run," Tommy grumbled. _Tammy will probably wish for a bookstore that she could go into for free, _Tommy thought.

"We will leave you to your muffin," Jorgen rumbled. He waved his wand, and all the magical creatures left. The room was left to four beings, until someone poofed into the Turner twins' room. It was covered in a dark and thick cloud of navy blue dust. Cold eyes looked through the cloud with a devious smile.

(_Author's Note- GASP! Who, or what, is "it"? Could it be an anti-fairy out for revenge? Could it be someone from another universe returning for a visit__? Could it be Mr. Crocker, and he was finally able to create a DNA-transporter to find faeries? Well, not saying. :-p You'll have to find out in Chapter Two, AKA **Secrets Revealed**. Don't you hate cliffhangers?) _


	2. Secrets Revealed

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents and/or the characters from the show, I'm just a girl who loves writing stories and stuff, Fairly Odd Parents and the characters from the show belongs to Butch Hartman

The words "hey ya" were adapted from the song Hey Ya.)

(Author's note- Hope you like this chapter! I think it's a lot better than my first one.)

**Secrets Revealed  
** It was a female fairy, in her teenage years. She had shoulder-length pink and green hair. She was wearing a dark blue tank top that showed a bit of her midriff, a black mini-skirt, and black slip-on slippers.

"Hey ya' " She greeted.

"Hi, sweetie," Wanda greeted back and hugged her.

"Was the party good?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah, it was off the Richter," The teenage fairy said and gleamed.

Tammy and Tommy exchanged glances, and approached the three faeries.

"Who's the teenager?" Tommy asked his godparents.

"The _teenager_ is my daughter, Venus," Said Wanda.

"OUR daughter," Cosmo corrected, "I helped, remember?"

"Yes," Wanda nodded "Yes you did." She tossed a cookie in his mouth.

Venus smiled at Tammy and Tommy, showing all her vanilla white teeth. She sighed, leaving an aroma of bad breath.

"Woah!" Tommy exclaimed "Toothbrush."

"Hold on," Wanda said and sniffed the air "What did you drink at that party?"

"Err, stuff, like water and soda," Venus said.

"Anything else?" Wanda looked very suspicious, like a vulture upon a dehydrated human in a desert.  
"Beer," Venus muttered.

"What!" Wanda shouted and Cosmo spat his cookie out at his wife.

"I thought Wanda told you not to drink!" Cosmo yelled.

"Dad, how come you never tell me to do anything?" Venus questioned.

"Don't be smart with me!" Cosmo ordered.

"Well, _someone_ has to smart in this family."

"That's it! To your room, young fairy, march your butt to your Fairy Academy dorm! See, ha! I made an order!" Venus poofed, and the four left in the room took several moments to breathe.

"We never had this problem while we had Ti-" Wanda stopped talking, she couldn't tell Tommy and Tammy about him.

"Yeah, we didn't have a daughter back then," Cosmo muttered.

"It's sad how we only get to see Venus when she doesn't have 'plans', or busy with her schoolwork." Wanda sighed.

"Wait, Wanda, what was the first thing you said before Venus left?" Tammy suddenly blurted.

"I said 'we'," Wanda replied, knowing that Tammy would ask sooner or later.

"I meant the word you didn't finish."

"Tincans!"

"Right, tell me the TRUTH."

"She means while we had, err," Cosmo said nervously "Look! I'm nuuude!" Cosmo threw his clothes on the floor.

Tammy and Tommy twitched like they had a seizure; the sight of Cosmo naked to them wasn't a pretty sight. Wanda just poofed Cosmo's clothes back on. She sighed as she looked at Tammy.

"I can't tell you," Wanda looked to the side.

"Because?"

"Against 'Da Rules."

Tammy thought for a second, and bit into her muffin.

"I wish Tommy and I could make one rule-free wish per bite and until the muffin is eaten." Sparkles appeared around the muffin, and Tommy grabbed the muffin and bit it.

"I wish for a pile of cheese!" He wished.

The muffin sparkled, and a pile of cheese appeared next to him.

"Tommy! You wasted a wish-bite!" Tammy scolded. She glared at him, and Tommy realized what she REALLY wanted him to wish for. He may have been dim, but the twin instinct shone though. He bit into the muffin once more.

"I wish Wanda and Cosmo would tell me what Wanda meant," Tommy said.

The muffin sparkled again, and the faeries seemed to freeze.

"Wanda meant to say that she never had this problem when we had Timmy as our godchild," Wanda and Cosmo said in unison with a robotic tone.

The two faeries unfroze, and floated back and forth. They had told Tommy and Tammy something they shouldn't have. It wasn't okay for the faeries to tell them about past godchildren, the children had to find out themselves. The rule was similar to how the faeries couldn't tell their godchildren about other godchildren's faeries. The two faeries were expected Jorgen to barge in at any moment.

"Timmy?" Tammy asked. _That name sounds familiar. _Tammy thought.

"Uh, ex-boyfriend," Wanda lied.

"What! Another ex-boyfriend! First Wandisimo, now Timmy?" Cosmo said.

Wanda glared at him and quickly winked. "Riiiight," Cosmo said smiled.

"Tell us!" Tommy whined.

"Against 'Da Rules," Wanda replied.

Tommy rolled his eyes, and bit into the magical muffin.

"I wish Wanda would tell me and Tammy about Timmy," He said.

The muffin sparkled, and the faeries took a deep breath. It would be a quick explanation, but difficult to say.

_(Author's Note- Yay, more cliffhangers. Wondering how Tammy and Tommy will react, don't you? Well, not only that, but...ehh, I don't want to spoil it. :-p. see you in the next chappy!!) _


	3. Timmy Knows

_(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents and/or the characters from the show, I'm just a girl who loves writing stories and stuff, Fairly Odd Parents and the characters from the show belongs to Butch Hartman.)_

_(Author's note- Firstly, just want to say: THANK YOU!!!!!, to all the people that reviewed me. They're all good reviews, so far anyway. lol. Anyway, this chapter could get intense, and a little confusing. In my notebook, I left a REALLY GOOD cliffhanger, but I thought it was too short. So, I will make it A LOT longer because, well, I CAN!! Muhahahaha, I have problems. :::Smiles::: _

**_WARNING! IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH _Channel Chasers, _THERE ARE SPOILERS HERE_**

**Timmy Knows**

"Well," Wanda began "Before we had you two as our godchildren, we had Timmy and-"

"Timmy's your dad!" Cosmo finished.

Tammy and Tommy gasped repeatedly like dry fish on land. Eyebrows were up, ears and cheeks bright red, but quiet.

"Timmy, our DAD used to be YOUR godchild?" Tammy asked.

"Yes," Wanda and Cosmo said.

"That's fool, can't be true!" Tommy said.

"Ask your dad, but then again, he can't remember anything. Even if he did, it would be against 'Da Rules, and he'd probably find out that we're your godparents. Which is also against 'Da Rules," Wanda informed.

Tammy and Tommy smirked in a pleased manner. The twin instinct was still working, and Wanda shouldn't have said "against Da' Rules". Tommy tossed Tammy the muffin, and she bit into the muffin.

"I wish my dad would remember about his fairy godparents," The muffin sparkled.

Tammy took another bite. "I wish he would be able to tell Tommy and I about his faeries and the things he did with his faeries until he lost them."

Tammy looked at the last piece of the muffin. She had to make a last wish, so she bit into it. "I wish that it was okay for my dad to know about how Tommy and I have Cosmo and Wanda for godparents."

The muffin sparkled its last sparkle, and the paper holding the eaten muffin fell to the ground.

The Turner twins were expecting something extravagant to happen; a big flash, loud noise, person barging in the room. It wasn't a person came into the room, it was the Vickybot. The faeries speedily poofed into their goldfish bowl.

"Vickybot!" Tammy and Tommy exclaimed in unison.

"I sense happy," It beeped "Happy NOT good! Go to bed, now!" The robot grabbed Tammy and Tommy with its metal claws and flung them into bed.

Despite the twins' differences, they shared two things in common. One, their bedroom, and two, hatred for Vickybot.

_I can't believe it's making me go to sleep at 8:00 on a Friday night._ Tammy thought. _Then again, it is 11:00 on the East Coast. _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid-hey, I still have cheese. _ Tommy thought.

He was ready to grab for the cheese, but Vickybot came in and stole the cheese, then left again. Tommy hit his head against the wall several times, and made himself fall asleep.

While the children were sleeping, Timmy Turner was wide-awake. He was driving home from a tiring day at his movie studio being director of a new movie in the making when FLASH! Quick memories passed before his eyes like a movie, only he was the star. The strange thing was that the memories were from his childhood until he reached 18-years-old.

The main thing he noticed was a couple. They couldn't be his parents, the couple was too short, and they were floating. They were pink and green creatures that had wings, wands, and crowns.

"Oh my God," He said to himself "I had fairy godparents."

The shock almost caused him to drive off to the wrong side of the road. HE managed to keep one hand on the steering wheel, and the other wiping the sweat on his forehead. _I can' tell Tootie this, she's on business right now in Miami, _Timmy thought. _Chester and AJ will think I'm nuts! The kids? _Timmy rubbed his chin. _I can tell them, I guess. _Timmy stared at the road in front of him. He would be home in a couple of minutes. _Wait, Tammy and Tommy. Do they have fairy-nah. Why would they, they don't have an evil babysitter and inattentive parents like I did. _Timmy widened his eyes to the irony. _Holy crap, they do. Their Vickybot was like Vicky, literally actually because Vicky programmed all those robots. And Tootie and I are the inattentive parents like Mom and Dad were. They have fairy godparents like I did! But I can't tell them that I know, their faeries would go away forever. _He looked at the road carefully. He could see the house with only one light from the living room. _Vickybot is probably watching television, and she put the kids to sleep. _Timmy looked at the digital clock inside the car. _8:15? On a Friday night? Then again, it IS 11:15 on the East Coast. _He parked into the driveway, took the keys out, and slammed the car door closed. He unlocked the front door, and saw Vickybot watching the make-up channel.

"Good evening, Vickybot," Timmy greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Turner," It greeted back and put its hand out. Timmy shook it gleefully.

"The MONEY," It said.

"Oh, sorry," He reached into his pocket and gave the Vickybot a 10-dollar bill.

The robot stared at the money bewildered.

"Where's the usual $250, sir?"

"Don't have enough," He lied "Good night, Vickybot" He opened the door for the robot.

Vickybot seemed to glare at Mr. Turner, then left the household. Timmy dropped the briefcase against the door, and ran upstairs.

He knocked on the Turner twins' door, and Tammy opened it. She was awake reading a book, while Tommy was asleep.

"Did Tommy hit his head on the wall again?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Tammy answered.

"I need to talk to you guys," Timmy said in an orderly manner.

Tammy tried to keep the smile inside herself; she knew what he was going to say. Tommy jerked upward and hopped out of bed.

"Talk to us," He said.

"Well," Timmy said and looked at the fishbowl. _Those look familiar. A little too familiar. _"Those are Cosmo and Wanda!" _Shoot, _Timmy thought _I said it out loud! C'mon kids, think of some excuse..._

"It worked!" Tammy and Tommy cheered together.

The fish poofed into the fairy forms of themselves.

"Hey sport!" The faeries greeted in unison.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy cried, literally.

"It's been so long since we talked, Timmy," Wanda said.

"Yup, and I can finally admit that I'm a complete moron!" Cosmo added.

"Good for you, Cosmo," Timmy said "So, I see you got reassigned to Tommy and Tammy. Coincidence?"

"Nope, we begged to have Tammy and Tommy," Wanda told "Besides, it was either them or the boy who lived in a house made out of dairy products."

"But the house had cheese, Wanda, cheese! And cheese is niiiiice," Cosmo whined.

Timmy, Tammy, and Tommy rolled their eyes.

"Cosmo," Timmy said exasperatedly "You're such and idiot."

Suddenly, the room wiggled like jelly during an earthquake. Someone had entered the room within a cloud of gray. It was the toughest fairy in the universe, Jorgen Von Strangle. Instead of his usual army tank top and beige cargos, he was in a short white towel and shower cap from the Fairy World Day Spa.

"Tammy 'nd Tommy Turner!" He roared.

"Y-yes?" The twins stuttered.

"You have broke Fairy World rules, 'nd put Fairy World 'n DANGER, puny humans!"

"Sorry?" They apologized.

"You revealed the secret of your fairy godparents to your fatha', returned his memories of 'is faeries, 'nd abused the use of the MAGIC MUFFIN!"

Timmy's eyes widened. _That's how the memories returned! Fairy-versary muffin- I know what to do!_

"Jorgen!" Timmy shouted.

"Quiet, puny human."

"It's me, Timmy, Timmy Turner. Remember? Short kid, squeaky voice, buckteeth, and silly pink hat?"

"Turner? You were the child that use to have _them,_" Jorgen pointed his wand toward Cosmo and Wanda.

"Jorgen, you owe me a couple. I saved the world a couple of times already. Such as the time Vicky Myers almost took over the world with the television and I beat her in a battle during Maho Mushi, and how Mr. Crocker almost took over the world but I stopped things, and lots of other stuff!"

"Those were YOUR mistakes. But I am unfamiliar with a television take-over." _Oh yeah, _Timmy thought _I made everyone forget about THAT._

"I fixed them, right? I could've left Earth to a desolate wasteland with Mr. Crocker ruling it- with SHRIMP PUFFS!"

"Like it matters to us faeries," He chuckled.

"You could've been taking care of monkey butt," Timmy said in a deadpan tone.

Jorgen sighed and nodded. "Fine Turner, you may keep your memories of your childhood 'nd existence of faeries." He turned to the Tuner twins "'nd your father may keep the knowledge of you having Cosmo 'nd Wanda as fairy godparents."

"Thanks Jorgen," Timmy thanked.

"Yes, well, I must return to the spa. Wandisimo is giving his famous massages!" Jorgen poofed away.

"Wow," Timmy said "Jorgen's...change."

"Last year at the fairy convention, he told us that he wanted to be more fun loving and spirited," Wanda said.

"Pogo sticks weren't good for him," Cosmo added.

Then, Venus poofed into the room.

"Who are these faeries?" Timmy asked like he was annoyed. _Can't they just wait a while... _He thought.

"Ohmigosh!" Venus shouted and poofed into a lampshade. "I am NOT a fairy."

"It's okay, don't worry. I won't go crazy revealing to the world that faeries exist," Timmy assured.

"Oh," Venus poofed back into a fairy "You must be Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda told me they use to have you. That's cool."

"Yeah, I'm Timmy Turner."

"I'm Cosmo and Wanda's child, Venus. By the way, aren't you that new-on-the-Hollywood-block director on Earth?"

"That's why I live in California," Timmy smiled.

"Well...anyways...Mom, Dad, I'm sorry," Venus gave puppy-dog eyes.

"Said 'sorry' so many times, I can't even count!"

"That's cause you can't count higher than four, honey," Wands said.

"Riiiight," Cosmo agreed.

"Fine, later," Venus said and left.

Timmy looked at Tammy's digital clock, it read 8:30. He still had time to talk to Cosmo and Wanda before his kids would fall asleep at 9:00.

"Cosmo, Wanda, wow, when did you get a kid?" Timmy asked.

"Well, after we had to leave you, we didn't get automatically reassigned. So Cosmo and I went on 'vacation' and had Venus," Wanda said.

"Then you got Tammy and Tommy, right?"

"Yup it's great," Cosmo added while picking his nose.

"Well, some habits don't change," Timmy joked.

"Others do, like your habit of constantly chasing Trixie around like a stalker. But you ended up with Tootie," Wanda said.

"What?" Tammy and Tommy asked in unison.

"Long story," Mr. Turner muttered.

"We have all the time in the world to listen," Tammy said sweetly.

"Until 9:00 anyway," Tommy added bitterly.

"Well, okay," Timmy said and brought his kids to Tammy's bed by the window.

"Begin Dad," Tammy said.

"Story time! Wheeeeeee!" Cosmo cheered.

"I think I should start from the beginning. I was eight-years-old, and stuck with my parents all the time. It was okay with me, but hard for them. So one day, I ended up calling babysitting service by myself. I was about to have a long childhood of being babysat by Vicky." Timmy said.

"Aunt Vicky?" Tommy asked, and Timmy nodded.

"Since I had a babysitter, my parents were finally happy and able to work. Vick was such an evil babysitter, Icky really. I was a miserable child, hence Cosmo and Wanda." He smiled at the faeries.

"We did lots of stuff together. Whole lotta' fun and stupidity, but mostly stupidity! Such as turning the world into a superhero world."

"Frumkey!" Tommy squeaked.

"Not frumkey, not only did I make super heroes, but super villains," He said. _It was mass chaos _"I'll never forget all those hot girls in spandex." _Shoot, I mixed up the things to say. _

Tammy and Tommy giggled. It sounded like something their mom would say about the men in _Physical Activities Illustrated._

"You got to tell us about that _Trixie _Cosmo and Wanda mentioned before," Tammy said.

"Wanda and Cosmo will fill you guys in," Timmy said. He hugged his children like stuffed animals. "Goodnight" With that, he left the room.

"So how did it happen?" Tommy asked and turned to his godparents.

"Well," Cosmo said and took out two puppets "When a mommy and daddy love each other verrrryyy much-"

"Cosmo, you moron, that _it _speech is when they get older," Wanda said and zipped his mouth shut. Cosmo frowned and unzipped his own mouth.

"When your Timmy was ten, he was OBSESSED with Trixie Tang," Cosmo said.

"I thought she didn't become a celebrity 'till later on," Tammy commented.

"They went to school together," Wanda said.

"Wow! No way!" Tammy yelped.

"Yup, but Timmy couldn't get her attention 'cause Timmy was unpopular, but Trixie was the most popular girl in school."

_Ugh, like Leah Rhymes! _Tammy thought. _Darn it, I got to stop thinking about her. _

"Then puberty happened! He got stronger, better looking, and lost his most interest in childhood things. Baseball cards and cheesy anime shows like Maho Mushi were past, and his silly pink hat too."

"Why did Dad have a pink hat?" Tommy asked and looked at his own.

"'Cause his parents thought he'd be a giiiiiiirrrrl!" Cosmo said.

Tommy had a sudden urge to burn his own pink hat.

"Trixie still didn't talk to him, she'd look at him, but not talk to him." Wanda said "Smartly for once, Timmy got over her. Timmy wasn't the only one who went through puberty though. Tootie did, too, not only beautiful, but had become absolutely lady-like and not so obsessed. She still liked Timmy, and Timmy developed a little crush on her. Before they knew it, hormones took over and they started to embrace each others bodies in hot passion and-"

"Ewwww, this is getting too mush, speed up the story!" Tommy interrupted.

"So Timmy asked her out, married at 20, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-puppet-story, Tootie gave birth at 20, and ten years later, here you are," Cosmo said speedily.

"Err, okay, that works too," Tommy said.

A slam came from outside Tammy's window. She peered outside and saw her mom was coming out of the cab. Tootie Turner was finally home from her two-week business trip in Florida. She waved the taxicab _good-bye_, and quietly as a mouse entered the house. She tiptoed into Tammy and Tommy's bedroom.

"Hi kids," She greeted.

"Mom!" The twins hugged her tightly.

"How was your day?"

"Same," They said.

"Dad is...where?"

"Room,"

"Mmkay, goodnight," Mrs. Turner hugged them goodnight. With that, the whole household settled to a quiet environment. What the Turners didn't realize was that they were in for a big day tomorrow.

(Author's Note- Hi! Sorry if the chappy was too long, and deepest apologies if you didn't like it. I worked pretty hard on this chappy, and the ending isn't REALLY a cliffhanger, but the next chapter gets REALLY good, and that's gonna be long too. Lol. See you in the next chappy, I hope.)


	4. The Worst Saturday and Miss Tang

_(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents and/or the characters from the show, I'm just a girl who loves writing stories and stuff, Fairly Odd Parents and the characters from the show belongs to Butch Hartman.)_

_(Author's Note- THANKIES TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME!!! And :::hugs::: to you if you're reading this right now. And :::hugs tightly::: if you've been reading since this story started. ï THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPPY!!)_

The Worst Saturday and Miss Tang 

While most families would spend Saturdays together as a whole, the Turners were quite the opposite. Tootie was making lunch in the kitchen before Timmy would come home, Tammy was with Wanda working on a Japanese garden in her backyard, Tommy was with Cosmo playing video games inside the house, and Timmy was at his work office in Hollywood, California.

There were casting calls today for his movie, and many actresses had come to audition. Eight had already auditioned in front of Timmy and his crew, but none of them seemed to fit the leading role: Maria Ann. Maria Ann, sexy, attitudinal, and bratty. Just in time before Timmy gave up, the doorway where the actors and actresses came to audition opened. There were three people, Chester McBadbat the cameraman, AJ Ibriham the remarkable special effects artist, and one of the most famous celebrities in the world: Trixie Tang.

It wasn't a surprise why the three of them were there. Chester and AJ were getting coffee together from Starbucks a couple of blocks down, and must've run into Trixie there. Trixie loved her mocha lattés, and especially loved them from the Starbucks in Hollywood.

FLASHBACK 

"Look! I said I wanted to have a mocha latte, that means milk in it!" Trixie yelled at the man who made the drink.

"Hey, I don't care HOW famous you are, I'm correct, kay?" He yelled with bulging eyes.

"There's no WHITE in this drink, I like white!"

"That explains a lot," He muttered, pulling up his sleeve and showing his dark brown skin.

"I didn't mean it that way,"

"Right," He said tapping his fingers against the table. He looked up to the customers behind him. "Look, take it or leave. The people here are waitin'"

"Fine," She flipped her black hair and looked at the two men behind her "You look familiar. Like a long lost-"

"Empty bus seat?" The bald man asked.

"We know you, obviously," The blonde one commented.

"TJ and Walnut, right?" She asked.

"AJ!" AJ yelled.

"CHESTER!" Chester screamed.

"Aren't you those bffs of that Turner kid?"

"Hey man," Chester said, "Guys don't say 'bffs' and Turner isn't a kid."

"That was a while ago," AJ said.

"I know, I'm not stupid," Trixie remarked sourly.

AJ and Chester rolled their eyes, and sighed.

"Look, nice talking to you Trixie, but we gotta head back to the studio and order our coffees," AJ said.

"Studio?" Trixie asked.

"Look, man," Chester said and Trixie eyed him.

"Quit calling me 'man', I'm a WO-man!" She corrected.

"Sorry, dude," Chester said.

"What about a studio?" Trixie asked with people behind her either rolling their eyes and mumbling angrily.

"Timmy's making a new movie, and we're on our coffee," AJ said.

"Yeah, none of the actresses are having any luck," Chester mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Trixie wondered.

"JUST COME TO THE STUDIO WITH US!" Chester yelled and grabbed her by the wrist.

FLASHBACK END 

"Introducing the lovely, popular, Trixie Tang," Chester joked. AJ and Timmy laughed at this because the bus driver used to announce that when Trixie boarded the bus.

"Sorry princess, everyone here is unworthy of your presence," AJ teased.

"Ha, ha," Trixie said and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Miss Tang," Timmy acknowledged.

"Hi, Turner," She said coldly.

_Oh yeah, she STILL hates me. I don't know if I'll be able to work with her. _Timmy thought.

"Trixie, if you don't want to be here, then leave," Timmy said.

"Mm-hmm, Turner, your friends dragged me here. Plus when I get the part, the more money the merrier!" She said coldly.

Timmy nodded slowly and threw the script at her. She huffed, and read the things she needed to aloud. She laughed, she cried, and growled which made most of the people frightened. Trixie was a great actress, and was dubbed for the part of Maria Ann.

Timmy looked at his watch, it was 12:00 and time to head home and have lunch. Before he left his studio, Trixie blocked the way out.

"Hi, Timmy,"

"Uh, hi Trixie," Timmy said and tried to remove her out of the way.

"Timmy, can we talk?"

"Not now."

"I'm sorry, I mean it," She put her arm on his shoulder.

Timmy raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Trixie, I got to go. Everyone went home already, and we're the only ones in the building and-" Suddenly, Trixie pulled him closer to herself.

"That's the point," What that, she pulled something from her skirt pocket and sprayed some sort of chemical on Timmy that made him sleepy.

DING! Tootie pulled the stuffed chicken out of the oven.

"Kids! Come into the kitchen!" She called.

Tammy and Tommy scrambled to the kitchen and plopped into their seats. Tootie looked at he watch and frowned.

"Hmm, Dad should've entered the house ironically right when you kids sat in your seats," Tootie said.

"Traffic, maybe?" Tammy hoped.

"Rwabwarkmwwwarrghhah," Tommy babbled.

"Huh?" His sister questioned.

"Sorry, I was eating."

Tammy, Tommy, and Tootie continued eating calmly, and yet they knew something was obviously wrong.

After lunch, Tammy hurried upstairs to her room. She had to know where her dad was, therefore she took out the Christmas tree pine freshener from her closet. She pulled the string and the GPS map appeared.

"Timmy Turner," Tammy whispered.

Wanda poofed next to her. "There you are, Tammy."

"Hi, Wanda," She kept her eyes on the screen.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Dad, he should've been home exactly during lunch time, but he's not and- BINGO!" Tammy saw a red dot in someone's house.

"Where is he?"

"Someone's house-mansion actually. Holy son-of-a-fisher, he's in Trixie Tang's mansion!"

"What! Do you think he-"

"Dad wouldn't, but if he was having lunch at her's as a favor, why didn't he call us?"

"Zoom in!" Wanda patted the screen a couple of times until they saw Timmy and Trixie.

They couldn't hear anything, but the looks on their faces told everything. Timmy was scowling, his ears were red, and mouth always upside down. Trixie was smiling devilishly, like she didn't even care, and playing with his hair.

Timmy was tied to the seat with a rope that could only be removed if someone untied it, and trying to wiggle hopelessly out of it. Trixie looked like she was laughing and say herself at the edge of her bed. The two were in Trixie's bedroom.

At first, Tammy didn't get was going on, but then she saw something in Trixie's hand. It read: _PLAN TO GET TIMMY _ on top. Tammy frowned and looked and Wanda.

"I wish Timmy was out of Trixie's house!"

Wanda waved her wand, but nothing came out. "Uhh, it says it's against 'Da Rules..."

"Darn it! I don't have any more of that magic muffin, but why?"

Wanda looked at 'Da Rules book, and gasped. "It says we can't interfere with true love, so that means-"

"TRIXIE'S IN LOVE WITH MY DAD!" Tammy screeched.

Tommy was in the bathroom at the time, so he heard Tammy scream.

"What's wrong?" Tommy said with his pants barely on.

"Your pants!" Cosmo shouted.

Tommy zipped up his pants and noticed Tammy and Wanda running around in circles.

"Wow, this is a once in a life time event!" Tommy commented and grabbed a camera "My sister's gone crazy!"

Wanda and Tammy stopped running, and fell on the ground.

"Tommy...Dad...under...capture...of...Trixie...TANG!" Tammy said.

"Wuuutttt?" Tommy asked stupidly.

"You idiot!" Tammy grabbed him by the neck "I found him on that GPS map!" She pointed to the map that showed Timmy and Trixie.

Tommy nodded, "I get you, NOW LET GO OF ME!"

Tammy dropped him on the floor. "Okay! I wish for the gifts I got from that Fairy-versary to appear here!" The gifts poofed in front of Tammy. "Wanda, Cosmo, I wish you two were backpacks!" The faeries became pink and green backpacks.

Wanda went on the back of Tammy, and Cosmo on the back of Tommy. Tammy picked up one pair of suction cup gloves, and Tommy the other. Tommy took the water-filled bazooka gun, and Tammy took the GPS map.

"Wait, what about Mom?" Tommy asked.

"We can't tell her about this, she'd get too freaked out."

"I meant what if something happens to her, you know the author is gonna do something bad to her," Tommy said looking at me.

"HEY! QUIT LOOKING AT ME! I'm not even supposed to be in this story!" I yelled.

"Riiiiight," Cosmo said.

"Wanda, Cosmo, I need a BIG favor," Tammy said.

"What?" The faeries asked in unison.

"Someone needs to stay with Mom," Tammy said in the matter-of-factly tone "So can Venus stay with her, you know, just in case she needs a little magic."

"Venus?" Cosmo and Wanda said uneasily.

"Please! If something happens, bad things Mom can only help herself to a certain point!"

"Well, yeah," Cosmo and Wanda said "but only godparents can only grant wishes and do magic for their god kid, and-"

"But Venus is still in training, so technically she isn't a godparent yet,"

"Darn it those loopholes!" Wanda said. "Well, okay." She took out her cell phone dialed a few numbers, and Venus poofed into the room.

"I was called," Venus said shocked.

"Don't ask why, Venus, but watch out for my Mom like a guardian! Okay? Anything happens, poof something!" Tammy said speedily.

Venus agreed, but was slightly confused. "Okay..."

"I wish Tommy, Wanda, Cosmo, and I were at Trixie Tang's mansion!" The room filled with pink and green smoke, then, the Turner twins and their fairy godparents were gone.

The four of them suddenly found themselves outside the front door of Trixie Tang's mansion. Tammy looked up and grimaced.

"I think Trixie's room is at the top," She said.

"Let's go," Tommy ordered and adjusted the Cosmo backpack.

They made sure their suction cup gloves were on tightly, and placed their hands on the wall. By hand and foot, step-by-step, they climbed up the four-story mansion.

"Wait a second," Tommy said.

"Yeah?" Tammy asked.

"Why don't we just wish ourselves at the top?"

"Because we were too distracted by our love for our Dad to pay attention to the obvious."

Tommy blinked a couple of times. "Well, I was going for that the author has lots of plot holes, but that works too."

"I wish we were at the top of the mansion next to Trixie's room window."

Tammy and Tommy were next to Trixie's room window. Tammy was on one side of the window, and Tommy the other. The two had to make sure not to be seen.

"How are we gonna get in?" Tommy asked.

Tammy looked around and saw the perfect way. "When we rescue Dad, we have to make sure Trixie is distracted. Take the bazooka out of your backpack." Tommy took it out of his Cosmo backpack. "Change the setting from minimum to maximum."

Tommy smiled at his sister. "I know what you want me to do." He turned the dial to maximum, and pointed the bazooka at the window under him diagonally. FWOOSH!

Tammy looked into Trixie's bedroom window and watched what was going on.

"What was _that_?" Trixie asked rhetorically.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Timmy suggested.

"No, I'll let the guard take care of that," Trixie snapped her fingers and a telephone dropped from the ceiling and she used it. "Hi, Walter, yes I DO need something. I heard a disturbance in the house. I think on the third floor, yes, okay bye."

Tammy and Tommy looked at each other sadly. Their plan failed to distract Trixie by making her leave the room to check out the noise, and the twins had no ideas left except for one.

"Tommy, this looks like a thin window," Tammy said.

"Heh heh, frunkey idea," Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

The two each put one fist in front of the window and hit the window hard. The window only made a silent _crrk. _

"Darn it!" Tammy said and hit it again, over and over until it made a huge crack in the window to fit one of them through.

"Geeze, Tammy, never knew you had a punch like _that_."

"Another noise!" Trixie yelled. "But, it's from my window." Trixie walked to the window and gasped. "There are kids hanging from my window!"

"DAD!" Tammy and Tommy yelled.

"Tammy! Tommy!" Timmy called.

"Guard!" Trixie shrieked loud enough to be heard from a floor below, right were Walter was.

Walter appeared in Trixie's room panting like a dog. Walter was dressed in a tuxedo, had messy gray hair, a point nose, and smelt of cigarette smoke.

"Yes, Miss Tang?" He was sweaty from running up from the third floor to the fourth floor so quickly.

"Get rid of _this_," Trixie pointed out her window.

Walter walked to the window and saw two children dangling on the sides of the window. He pulled the two of them forcibly into the room.

"Did you come to save me?" Timmy asked.

"We tried," The twins said softly.

"Don't worry," He smiled reassuringly.

Walter took the twins away into a separate room. It was by Trixie's room, and the door had steel bars instead of a door. Inside there was a long bench attached to the vanilla-white walls decorated with pink bunnies. Walter pushed them in there like prisoners.

"And the use of the room is..." Tommy trailed on.

"For any intruders," Walter replied briefly. "Oh, and before you get any ideas, you can't escape because you need to open the lock. And the lock is extremely-technologically-advanced and will only open if you say the answer to the riddle, and the riddle is in my pocket."

"That's not technologically-advanced, my MOTHER had a diary like that," Tammy whispered. "Speaking of mothers, she's the only one that can help us now. How is she?" She looked at Wanda.

"I'll call Venus," Wanda murmured and dialed the numbers on her cell phone quietly. "Venus?"

"Yah?" Venus asked.

"How's Mrs. Turner?"

"Not so good, what's going on, Mom?"

"Well, Timmy's been captured like a love toy by Trixie Tang, and my god kids went on a rescue mission, but got captured."

"That explains the guards, I guess."

"HELP!" She whispered in a harsh tone.

"Oh! Okay," Venus

Meanwhile, Tootie and Venus were in a little trouble of their own. Trixie had sent some of her guards to take captive of Tootie, and to put her under "house arrest".

"You CAN'T do this! It's against the LAW!" Tootie screamed.

"Like you can call the police in your situation," One of Trixie's guards laughed.

Tootie was tired to a chair like Timmy was. Venus was watching this from a picture frame posing as a dark blue wine bottle. She took her wand and made the rope on Tootie looser. She felt the rope fall a bit, and she broke free. The guards started to chase after her, but Tootie ran too fast.

Tootie looked at the driveway. Timmy took his car, but Tootie's sporty and sleek BMW was still there. She jumped in the driver's seat and drove away.

_Wait a second, _Tootie thought _where do I go? _

She turned on the radio to listen to music, but Venus's voice came on instead.

"Have you been spending time with your family lately? A walk in the park ? Lunch in a café?" She said sweetly "OR ARE THEY STUCK IN A FAMOUS CELEBRITY'S HOUSE BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND WAS CAPTURED LIKE A LOVE TOY, AND YOUR KIDS WERE ON A RESCUE MISSION BUT WERE CAPTURED AS WELL? Oh say, Trixie Tang's mansion..." Tootie raised her eyebrows at this. _Are they, would they be in her house?_ She thought. "Well, if you're Tootie Turner, then drive to Hollywood Hillsborough Avenue already!"

Normally, one would be suspicious to this, but Tootie didn't care. She had a job to do, and she had to do it quickly, for _Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo _was going to play a new episode in an hour.

"Timmy, can I tell you something?" Trixie asked back at the mansion.

"Might as well, I'm gonna be here a while," He said.

"Good, 'cause if you said no, I would've told you anyway," She made that devilish smile again. "Do you know when I started loving you?"

"Today?"

"No...when we were teenagers, you know why?"

"Why?"

"You...were...evolving. Like a little dorky butterfly coming out of his cocoon."

"Thanks for the simile."

"You know what I mean, Timmy, you became REALLY good looking! But we couldn't date because I was obviously too popular to date YOU."

"Wait, so you love me, but for my LOOKS?"

"Yes, why?"

"I did so much for you! I made cards, poems, and baked chocolate...CHOC-O-LATE!" He cringed at the memories.

"And pretended to be a girl."

"What!"

"Remember, Timantha? I just figured that out a couple of days ago. Usually, I would be disgusted, but I find it funny." Timmy was confused, he knew what she was talking about, but didn't know how she knew. _Lie, Turner, Lie! _He thought.

"You're crazy!" _Wait, _he thought _that's true. _

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. You probably don't remember, but you had fairy godparents. I knew this, because, I had one. His name was Wandisimo Magnifico." Timmy cringed at this too. He remembered having a magical duel with Remy Buxaplently, and Remy had Wandisimo taken away from him. So, Trixie must've gotten Wandisimo instead! "He once told me about his ex-girlfriend once, some fairy name Wanda. I had Wandisimo for a couple of years, so I had these things called Fairy-versaries. Each year, I would make a rule free wish. My first wish was to keep my memories of Wandisimo forever. The second wish was to be able to tell somebody, just one person, about faeries and my own."

Timmy couldn't believe this. Trixie had a fairy godparent, but why? He thought about it, and realized why. The rich kids, when he was little, had even more inattentive parents, and probably had Vicky babysitting them.

"You're REALLY crazy," He had to pretend he had no clue about it.

"Whatever! Anyway, about Wandisimo's ex-girlfriend, she was one of your fairy godparents I think. Oh yeah, by the way, my third wish was to know FOREVER about who had fairy godparents in a really big book," She walked from her bed and to her vanity table.

She pulled a drawer, and inside the drawer was a huge book. It looked like a blue school notebook with a gold spiral bind. Trixie felt it slowly, and then put it back in the drawer. A tear shed down from her eye.

"Trixie?" Timmy asked softly.

"I'm not a bitch, Timmy! I'm not REALLY like this, the freakin' manager made me this way! I'm so stupid!" She whimpered.

"Oh please, Trixie! You were ALWAYS a Queen-bee-bitch! Since elementary school, and you know it!" He yelled. _She wants me to feel sorry for her! _Timmy thought.

"God damn it, Turner!" Trixie banged her fists against her vanity table. "You're lucky, okay? I'm jealous of you!" Trixie took a wig that resembled Timmy's hair out of her drawer and put it on herself. _Uh-oh, _Timmy thought _Veronica flashback. _

Trixie took something out of her skirt pocket, but instead of sleeping spray, it was a big-steel-butcher-knife.

"IF I can't have you," Trixie growled "NO ONE can!"

_C'mon, C'mon! Crazy-cliché- right-on-time-miracle, happen! Please, please, plea- _Timmy's thoughts were interrupted by someone entering Trixie's room. She had on a black tank top with the straps falling off, her midriff showing, a short black skirt, and black high heels. Timmy smiled at her. _Thank you, irony! _ He thought.

"Tootie!" He cried.

"Timmy!" Tootie ran to him "Do you know how many guards she has?" She looked at Trixie. _Why is she wearing a Timmy wig? _Tootie thought.

Trixie noticed the look, and put the wig back inside her vanity table.

"127," Trixie boasted, and hid the knife behind her back.

"Plus Walter," Tootie said, and more people entered Trixie's room. Only this time, it was the Turner twins "I had to beat the whole load of 'em to get to you!"

"Woo-hoo! The totally frumkey pg-13 rated violence!" Tommy cheered.

"Yeah, that, but also some stupid riddle. It read _If roses are read, and violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are_-"

"Pumpkins!" Tammy finished.

"I can't believe it was PUMPKINS, how random is _that?_" Tootie said rhetorically.

"This is all very cute," Trixie butted in "But I have business to do!" She took the knife from behind her back and held it high, about to strike Timmy.

"Stop!" Tommy yelled at Trixie. He had the water-filled bazooka gun in his hands. "Touch my Dad, and your $1,000,000 hair perm is finitio!"

Trixie threw the knife to the ground, and untied Timmy.

"You can have him!" Trixie yelled, and stormed away to another room.

With that, Tootie drove the family home. One strange thing Timmy noticed in the car was that he heard the radio singing about how toothpaste. Even stranger, the voice sounded like someone he met before, but not a celebrity. A couple of hours later, the family celebrated a special dinner. Tootie, Timmy, Tammy, and Tommy had a special feast and the three faeries watched them from picture frames above.

"A toast," Timmy began, "To my lovely wife, and beautiful children, for saving my life." He clinked his wine glass against everyone else's. _And the faeries... _Timmy thought. _Those backpack disguises were obvious, and the voice on the radio in the car was Venus_.

He smiled like a goofy ten-year-old, and stared at the picture frames he saw across from him. Wanda, Cosmo, and Venus winked at him.

"Timmy," Tootie said.

"Yes?" He snapped back in reality.

"Eat my blue flamingo casserole, already. It's turning pale."

**END **

_(Author's Note- Yay, it's finished! Long, but finished!! Thankies again to everyone who read this story, and if you liked this story, you're gonna love the series I'm gonna start. It's gonna be called: The Fairly Future Series. I'm still wondering what I should do the next story on, but it will defiantly be Fairly Odd Parents, future series anyway. Well, see you around!!_

-KwazyKandyPie-)


End file.
